This invention relates generally to applicators for dispensing a substance upon a body and in particular relates to an applicator for dispensing lotion to remote portions of the human body and the method accomplishing same.
It is not uncommon for individuals to apply lotions, powders or other materials or substances to their backs or other remote portions of the human body, which are difficult to access. The application of such substances to the remote regions of the body is generally awkward and difficult. Such a problem may become more acute for the elderly and handicapped individuals.
Accordingly various devices and methods have heretofore been implemented in the prior art to accomplish the task of applying lotions, liquid soaps, powders or the like to remote portions of the human body.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636 relates to a long-handled applicator device suitable for the application of oil, liquid soap and other similar materials on parts of the human body and includes a deformable elongate tubular member, an end cap detachably mounted to said tubular member and a hollow deformable dispensing head.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,916 illustrates applicators for applying body lotions where the handle comprises a curved elongated shaft having a gripping portion integral to one end and a pivotable mounting portion for mounting an applicator pad to an opposite end.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,673 relates to an applicator for powders and liquid having a tubular handle with a central hollow passageway, an air bulb mounted at one end of the handle and adapted to force air through the passageway, an applicator head mounted on the opposite end of the handle, where the applicator head comprises a powder containing cup-shaped housing having a backwall and an integrally formed annular sidewall.
Another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,511 which illustrates an adhesive spreading or trawling device having a body provided with multi-notch elongated application edge, a plenum on the body adapted to receive and contain adhesive material under pressure.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,310 relates to a back scrubbing brush with removable cover.
These and other structures and devices present relatively complicated structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved applicator for dispensing a substance such as lotion or the like to remote portions of the human body.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide an applicator for dispensing a substance upon a body comprising a hollow member; a reservoir for said substance presented at one end of said hollow member; piston means disposed within said hollow member for communicating with said reservoir for dispensing said substance from said reservoir to said body; means presented at another end of said hollow member for activating said piston means.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide an applicator for dispensing lotion to remote portions of the human body comprising a flexible hollow tubular member extending along an axial length thereof; a cup-shaped reservoir extending outwardly from one end of said tubular member and communicating therewith; a flexible shaft extending from said reservoir and one end of said tubular member to another end of said tubular member; a piston disposed within said reservoir and connected to said shaft at said one of said hollow tubular member; said reservoir adapted to receive said lotion upon said piston; an end cap engageable with said reservoir, said end cap including holes for dispensing said lotion; a handle presented by said tubular member at said other end; said handle presenting means for displacing said shaft and said piston so as to dispense lotion from said reservoir through said holes to remote portions of said body.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a method of applying lotion to a remote area of the human body with an applicator having a flexible hollow member with a reservoir containing said lotion at one end of said hollow member, piston means disposed within said hollow member, and means presented at another end of said hollow member for activating said piston means, comprising the steps of introducing lotion to said reservoir; bending said hollow member to a desired position so as to present said reservoir at a desired position relative said member so as to access said remote area of said human body; placing said reservoir adjacent said remote area of said human body; activating said piston means so as to dispense lotion from said reservoir to said human body.